The Polychromatic Spectrum
by KoriryuVEX
Summary: Following the events of "Gem of My Eye," Twilight Sparkle tries to lift Rainbow Dash out of her depression. What is not seen coming, however, is exactly what will come of it.
1. Golden Ticket

**A/N: Hey guys! What you are about to read is a sequel to my series "Gem of My Eye." If you have not read it, I suggest you do that now. I'm writing this literally the same day that I finished Gem of My Eye.**

**Aaaaanyways, enough of my babbling, enjoy what you came for! Make sure to leave a review so I actually feel compelled to write more.**

DISCLAIMER: I (still) don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Pretty sure Hasbro does.

* * *

Chapter One: A Golden Ticket

* * *

With a downhearted expression dressing her face, Rainbow Dash watched the happy couple enjoy a laid back lunch date. She watched as they talked, laughed, and smiled. She watched as they acted like a healthy, happy couple. Rainbow Dash mentally sighed as she heard someone approaching.

"Still like her?" Twilight Sparkle asked as she approached Rainbow. "It's not just that, Twi. Look at how happy they are, and I came so close to breaking them up."

'It's been two months and she's still so upset', Twilight thought. "Come with me," She began, heading in the opposite direction. "I have something for you." "Uh... Okay." Rainbow followed closely behind Twilight when they arrived at her house.

They entered, and almost instantly, a small object floated in front of her face. "Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh. Really really really?!" Rainbow stuttered excitedly, gazing intently at the thin piece of cardboard that Twilight had levitated in front of her. "A VIP pass to the Wonderbolts?! Really? For me?"

"Hehehe, yep! I haven't seen you happy in months and I really wanted to cheer you up, so I had Princess Celestia hook me up." Rainbow envelops her friend in a tight hug, winding her instantly. "Thankyou thankyou thankyou!"

"Hehehe, you're certainly welcome!"

Rainbow made her way through the front door before turning back to face Twilight. "Hey uh, Twilight. I kinda already bought my own ticket, and now that that's going to waste, would you like to come with me?"

A very slight blush formed on Twilight's face. "I'd love to, Rainbow."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." The door shut and Twilight's face erupted in a blush. "I-Is this really happening?" Twilight asked herself.

* * *

The sun rose, the birds chirped. The purple unicorn awoke from her slumber, already in a manic rush. She showered, scoffed down a quick breakfast of eggs that Spike had already prepared, and pretty much ran around the library thinking there was more she had to do.

"Spike! Get up here!" Her number one assistant trudged up the stairs. "How do I look?" She asked frantically. "You... uh, might wanna do something with your mane..." Spike held a mirror to Twilight's face and watched her quickly turn red.

Without giving Spike time to laugh at her, she ran a comb through her mane and-

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Oh Celestia, she's here!" her cheeks flushed, she stood behind the door, hesitant to open it.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

_Calm yourself, Twilight Sparkle_, she mentally scolded herself.

*CREAK*

"Hey Twi, ready to go?" The smile dressing Rainbow's face was enough to set Twilight's heart aflutter. A smile formed on her lips as Rainbow stared at her, bewildered. "Twi?"

"Oh, of course!" "Well, we'd better hurry, our train leaves soon." They departed the library and took off, Twilight purposely falling two steps behind.

Following a ten minute walk, the mares boarded their train and took a seat beside each other. "Hey Twilight, you okay?" Twilight gave no response, just stared at nothing in particular. "Twi?" She snapped out of it.

"Hmm? Yes?" "Are you okay? You're really spaced out today." A blush covered her face and she began to stutter. "O-Oh, yes I'm fine." "Okay... well, if you wanna talk about it I'm not going anywhere." Rainbow wrapped a hoof around the unicorn's shoulders and, without thinking, Twilight rested her head against Rainbow's. _Something must really be eating her up_, She thought, content to let Twilight rest on her.

* * *

"Twilight," she called softly. "Twilight!" She called louder, nudging her shoulder. "Oh, um, ye-yes?" Twilight meekly responded, lifting her head off of Rainbow. "We're here."

They rose from their seat, Twilight's face red, and left the train. "We've still got about an hour before the show, wanna grab a bite to eat?" Rainbow asked. "S-Sure."

The mares made their way through the Manehattan streets before arriving at a cafe. "What'll you have?" Rainbow asked. "W-Whatever you're having is fine." The cyan mare looked at her friend, worried for her. Twilight looked down at the napkins, trying to make it look like they had her attention.

"Twilight, please just tell me what's wrong." Twilight blushed for the twentieth time today and looked at Rainbow, although not in the eye. "There's nothing wrong, i-it's just..." "It's just what?"

She sighed, blowing caution to the wind. "Well, if you must know, I like somepony." Rainbow's eyes lit up. "Ooooh, who is it? Wait! Lemme guess... Hmm... Big Macintosh?"

"No." She deadpanned.

"Um, is it one of the Wonderbolts? You did seem _pretty_ excited when I asked you to come."

"No."

"Uhh... Hmm... Can you give me a hint?" Twilight smirked. "She's a mare." Rainbow's eyes widened before her lips turned to a smile.

"Okay, umm... Applejack?"

"No."

"Pinkie Pie? No, I've seen how frustrated you can get with her... Is it- wait... Twilight, is it..." Twilight looked down, her face turning from purple to red almost instantly. "Is it... me?"

"... Yes." She meekly confirmed, her eyes shut tight. Rainbow was dumbfounded, to say in the least. _What do I do?_ She leant down to look at Twilight's face and saw a tear run down her cheek. _I know..._ She raised a hoof to Twilight's face and lifted it up.

"Hey, it's alright." Twilight sniffed and looked into Rainbow's eyes. Rainbow turned her head from left to right, nodded, and swiftly leant forward, embracing Twilight in a deep kiss. She jumped before relaxing into it, leaning forward to further bring them closer. Rainbow pulled away when she heard snickering and hurried whispers coming from around them.

"Sorry, forgot where we were." Twilight giggled, smiling at Rainbow, leaning her head on her hoof.

* * *

Rainbow ordered for the two of them and they ate in silence, stealing glances at one another. They quickly finished their salad lunch and began walking to the performance, walking closer together than before. Twilight was no longer forcibly staying behind Rainbow, instead walking side by side, smiling as wide as she could.

"Hey, Rainbow..." She looked away, a slight blush forming. "Yeah, Twi?" "Are... are we marefriends now?" Rainbow stopped walking. Twilight looked back and saw her marefriend(?) burst into a fit of laughter. "C-Cut it out! I'm not good with this stuff."

"Ahh hahaha! Hehehe. Listen, Twi. We can be marefriends if you want. I'd love to be, but if you don't feel comfortable with it that's fi-" Rainbow was cut off by Twilight kissing her. She pulled away, both mare's faces flushed. "T-Twilight! Others are staring!" "I don't mind~!"

They continued on their way to the performance hall, occasionally glancing at each other. Before they knew it, they had arrived.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed rather quickly for the two mares, though it was a lot of fun for the both of them. They decided that they did not yet want to part, so Rainbow was going to spend some time with Twilight at her library. They entered to find the place empty.

"I guess Spike went out," Twilight remarked. They took a seat on the same couch that Rarity and Fluttershy had first kissed on.

"Good, we get the place to ourselves," Rainbow then gasped, only just realising what she had said.

"And just what are you implying, Dashie?" The purple mare giggled as Rainbow's face turned a slight hue of red.

"N-Nothing!" Twilight laughed harder and Dash simply glared at her. "Hey, uh, Twi..."

"Yes, Dashie?"

"When did you, ya know, get these feelings for me?" _I gotta know_, she thought.

"W-Well, when you first told me you liked mares I think that's when I started to consider my own feelings. I've never liked stallions, so I always considered myself to be asexual. But when I saw you so unhappy, I was faced with a huge urge to make you smile again. The night I wrote to Princess Celestia asking for the ticket it just sorta hit me... I liked mares... Specifically, you." Rainbow blushed throughout the entire explanation. She shifted in her seat and rested her head on Twilight's shoulder.

"Hey, Twi?"

"Yeah?

"I really like it when you call me Dashie."

* * *

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I write to you not to report my findings on the magic of friendship, but to ask a favour of you._

_Rainbow Dash has been really depressed for the last two months. You see, she had a crush on Fluttershy and Fluttershy was in a relationship with Rarity and she almost accidentally broke them up and... I'm rambling. She's still really depressed about it and I really want to do something to cheer her up. It's been eating me up to see her so unhappy._

_I heard that the Wonderbolts were coming to Manehattan in a week so I was wanting to ask if you could supply me with a VIP pass to give to Rainbow? She adores the Wonderbolts so I figure another chance to meet them will mean so much to her._

_Please hear me out, I really want to see her happy again._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

* * *

**A/N: I'll say it here again: Read "Gem of My Eye" if you haven't or else this will get confusing.**

**What did you guys think? I struggled with writer's block for a while, but I'm really happy to be finally getting this up.**

**Make sure to leave a review, those things really keep me going.**

**-Kori**


	2. Kiss & Tell

Chapter Two: Kiss & Tell

* * *

"Well, we sat down for lunch and Rainbow practically begged me to tell her what was on my mind. So, I told her, we kissed and that was that."

"You left out the part where you actually asked what this makes us," Rainbow smirkily remarked.

"Sh-Shut up! Anyway, we enjoyed the show, came back here, fell asleep, you walked in, and now here we are. Is that a good enough explanation for you, Spike?" She asked sarcastically, eyeing her number one assistant.

"Yep. So when are you guys gonna tell everyone?" Twilight and Rainbow quizzically looked at each other.

"I'unno." Rainbow stated simply.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go upstairs and give you two some privacy. Just remember that impressionable ears can hear loud noises!" Spike shouted that last part as he made up the staircase. Twilight and Rainbow giggled and dove straight into their 'business.'

Rainbow, her forelegs around Twilight's shoulders, pulled her in close and kissed her, this time more passionate than the last. Twilight winced at first, but slowly eased into it and began kissing back.

"Rainbow, we should slow down."

"What? Why?"

"Well, we just got together today. I think we should just relax and talk." Twilight rested her head on her marefriend's shoulder.

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"There is one thing I want to ask," Twilight remarked slowly, as if she were treading on thin ice.

"Shoot."

"Well, I uh... Rainbow, do you really like me or are you just trying to take your mind off Fluttershy?" Rainbow looked down at Twilight, a slight pain in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, it's just that I don't want to do this if these feelings aren't mutual-"

"It's fine, Twi. To be honest I was over Fluttershy like a month ago. I was just upset 'cause I nearly destroyed what they had. I just realized how happy they are together and it just kinda stuck."

"Uh huh."

"And you, Twi. Well... When I invited you yesterday it was out of gratitude, but last night I was thinking about what today would be like and I got really excited. I may not like you as much as you like me," Twilight flinched as those words were spoken, "But I definitely feel something, and I'm serious about wanting to stick this out."

The mares sat in silence for a while, completely without a topic to discuss. "Oh screw it, Dashie, let's just make out." And so they did.

* * *

"Twilight," Spike whispered. Twilight's eyes jolted open as she remembered where she was. She couldn't move too hastily or she'd wake Rainbow up, who was lying next to her in bed with a wing draped around her.

"Mm, yes Spike...?"

"Letter from the Princess." She took it and read it slowly.

"Dashie, wake up." She did just that, though not happy about it.

"Uhn, what? Can't we sleep for like five more minutes?" Twilight gave her the letter and she gulped.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_Meet me in Canterlot whenever you can. Bring Rainbow Dash._

_Signed,_

_Princess Celestia._

"Uh oh. Twi, what does this mean?"

"I don't know, but we'd best leave immediately."

"Before ya do, y'all mind explainin' a few things?" A previously unheard voice spoke up from downstairs, startling the mares. They peeked down to see Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie Pie all looking up at them, quizzically.

"Uh, like what?" Rainbow hesitantly inquired.

"Like this," Rarity remarked as she pulled a newspaper out from her saddlebag. Immediately they both gasped upon seeing the photo on the front page. Their eyes scanned the title: "Equestria's Best Young Flier Locked Lips with Mare." The photo was of the two of them kissing at the café they ate at.

"Well what do you need _us_ to explain? The article pretty much sums it up." Rainbow asked sarcastically.

"Y'all could've at least told us," Applejack spoke up.

"What, the day it happened? To be completely fair, we're still not sure what's gonna happen between us." Twilight remarked.

"Well I'm happy for you two, girls. It's great seeing Rainbow happy again," Fluttershy spoke up, a large smile dressing her face.

"Thanks Fluttershy. Anyways, we're gonna have to leave. I presume you heard what's happening?" They all nodded in unison and stepped back as the couple made their way out of the library. As if on queue, a chariot landed in front of them and granted them entrance. They took off, holding each others hoof and looking ahead.

* * *

They silently walked through the castle, the guards allowing them in. Without speaking a word, they eventually found their way to where a room full of familiar faces greeted them. Princess Celestia, Shining Armour, Cadance, and Twilight's parents, Night Light and Twilight Velvet.

"Twily!" Shining yelled, enveloping his little sister in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you again!"

"It's been far too long, BBBFF!" She pulled away from the hug and looked over all the faces that were focused on her. They all looked so happy. Well, most of them. The two of the mares were greeted kindly by the Princesses, and the couple even received Princess Celestia's blessing.

"Is this the only reason you wished us to Canterlot, Princess?" Twilight asked, the wing of her marefriend draped around her.

"Well, not exactly." The Princess turned to Night Light and Twilight Velvet, who had remained completely silent.

"Twilight, may we speak to you in private?" Her mother asked, her face maintaining the lifeless expression she'd held the entire time.

"Of course." The others left the room and shut the door behind them, leaving the Sparkle family to themselves.

"Twilight," Her mother began. "Please tell me this is just some kind of sick joke the others are in on."

Twilight couldn't believe what she had just heard. "I... I'm sorry? What do you mean...?"

"Twilight, please tell me that you and that ruffian aren't actually together." Twilight, once again horrified at what she had heard, turned to her father for some much needed refuge. And had no such luck.

"Mom... Why...? I thought you of all ponies would approve of this...!" Twilight Velvet looked away.

"Dad...!" He looked away. Twilight slowly began walking away, which turned into a full blown gallop. Bursting through the door, she ran past the others, not looking at them.

"Twi!" Rainbow chased after her.

The rest of them simply looked over at Twilight Velvet and Night Light. "You actually told her, didn't you?" Shining asked. They nodded.

"I can't believe you two..."

* * *

**A/N: It's been so long guys and I'm SOOOOO SORRY~! This chapter drove me nuts. I honestly had so much trouble with this chapter that I considered leaving this as a one-shot. But, alas, here we are.**

**Also, in regards to Twilight Sparkle becoming a *youknowwhat*, I have to outline that in this fanfic and every fanfic I ever write, Twilight will still be a unicorn, mainly because I plan on each of my fics being related to each other and I don't want her transformation to ruin the continuity of my stories.**

**As always, thanks for reading, be sure to leave a review, and never stop expecting more from me in the near-distant future!**

**-Kori**


End file.
